Dr Blair Waldorf: A Physical Examination
by atomicseasoning
Summary: Chuck Bass goes in for his annual physical and gets a doctor and a physical he doesn't anticipate.


_Inspired by GGirl-CB4BW's story Dr Chuck Bass: The Smear Test_

**Dr. Blair Waldorf: A Physical Examination**

It was time for the annual update of the insurance policy for Bass Industries, and because they wanted to get the best deal possible for the company's policy, the insurance company required an annual physical examination of it's policy holders, which included the company's young CEO, Chuck Bass. If truth be told, he didn't like having to go to the doctor for several reasons, because he'd gone too many times in effort to treat the various STD's he'd caught on occasion from the slutty women he'd slept with ever since he'd first had sex at far too young of an age, he now realized, and because of his father's untimely death in a hospital. Fortunately he'd been lucky so far with his health, and planned to stay that way because he wanted to be able to someday marry and have children once he found the perfect woman first...someday in the far distant future...and then live to a ripe old age, unlike his father. For now he lived the lifestyle of a young, single, rich playboy...with all of the benefits that included...even if he was a bit of a hypochondriac when it came to his health, and thus always panicked at a doctor's diagnosis...usually fearing the worst.

Chuck also didn't like to go to the doctor for a few more juvenile reasons as well. Despite his usual ease with sex, when it came to the part of the examination where they tested for hernias and so forth, he became a bit embarrassed because he didn't like having a middle aged doctor feel between his legs to test for that, even though based on his age, it was something that still needed to be done. He always imagined if that part of the examination could be performed by a sexy brunette nurse like from his favorite adult films, he'd be far more comfortable. Unfortunately nurses like that didn't exist in the real word, only in his fantasies, and definitely not in his physicians office.

Although he wanted to reschedule the appointment his secretary had booked with his private physician by request of the HR manager and her company wide 'Wellness Program' campaign, he soon realized that his daily schedule was booked solid and the HR manager wanted him to keep the appointment to set a good example for the rest of his employees and because time was running out in their insurance deal, so reluctantly he kept the appointment in an effort to save money. On the day of his appointment, he traveled to his doctor's office to momentarily wait in the waiting room until he was called back to see his physician, however he soon became impatient, so being Chuck Bass, he decided to take matters into his own hands and go into the back to see what was taking his physician so long because he only had so much time set aside in his day for his appointment.

Blair Waldorf was rearranging the books on the shelf of the doctor's office adjacent to an examination room next door. Her lunch break at the office had been a bit tedious that day with reorganizing patient records, checking medicines, getting coffee, watering the plants, and taking care of other small tasks. Still being a physician was her dream job, so she was glad for the opportunity to be there since apart from the dull moments, there was still so much to learn.

Suddenly, the door in the examination room opened and Blair could hear someone walking around inside, so feeing sure of herself, she slipped on the white lab coat that was lying on a chair in the office, and proceeded to walk into the examination room. Once inside she looked up to see a handsome young man in a designer business suit nervously pacing the room as he glanced up at her and asked her a question, which came out as nearly an order.

"I have an eleven o'clock appointment scheduled with Dr. Gallagher and have been waiting for more than fifteen minutes. Time is money in my circle, so I would like to know where he is so I can get this over with!" he barked.

Staring him in the eye, Blair mustered up her courage and replied "I believe he had a family emergency this morning, so he had to leave." as she stared at his aquiline face with his chiseled jaw, supple pursed lips, and deep brown eyes, realizing how seductively gorgeous he was.

"Family emergency? I have an appointment scheduled with my personal physician today, and he neglects to inform me of the fact that he cannot make it? Doesn't he know who I am?" he said seductively angry.

"And who are you sir, that you think so highly of yourself?" she inquired, curious to who this egotistical, yet hot, young executive could be.

Staring down at the young woman with the brunette curls done up in a loose bun on the top of her head, a pair of librarian style brown plastic glasses balanced on her pert little nose, and luscious ruby lips in a determined pout , he wondered if she was a new physician at the office and if so he was willing to thank God for whoever hired her because she was a vast improvement over the rest of the staff at this office. Why if she was dressed in a sexy nurse's uniform, she'd fulfill his dream nurse fantasies as well. Seductively he leaned down with his face a hares breath from hers as he hissed "I'm...Chuck Bass..."

At the sound of his infamous name said in such a seductive way, Blair soon became weak in the knees. By reputation alone, young CEO, Chuck Bass was not only a purportedly shrewd businessman in the office but also an animal in the bedroom with the rumored abilities to satisfy any woman he should choose to bed. Just this thought alone made her begin to get wet, as she imagined everything he could do to her with that luscious mouth of his which was so close to her own right now. Cautiously, she cleared her throat and said "Mm, so you are. Well Mr. Bass, what type of appointment did you have with Dr. Gallagher today?"

"I had a physical scheduled for today and it must be performed today because I'm flying overseas tomorrow on business and my since my insurance deadline is in three days, I must have it performed as soon as possible." he exclaimed.

"Well Dr. Gallagher and Dr. Harrison are out of the office right now, but if it is a physical you need, Mr. Bass, then I would be happy to oblige." she said as she hoped he'd agree since she suddenly yearned to have a glimpse of what his body looked like under that business suit.

"You, Dr. Waldorf, want to perform a physical on me?" he asked bemusedly, but she didn't notice the joke in what he said, and stood up to him, looked him in the eye as she said.

"What, do you think that I can't handle a physical examination of a man like you just because I'm a woman? I can't believe you could be so sexist!" she indignantly fumed.

Believing that perhaps she was serious, and curious to how her physical examination of him would differ from his usual physician, he replied, "No, not sexist...it's just that I have never been medically examined by a female since early childhood, so I want to make certain that you can handle...me."

"Well let me tell you Mr. Bass that I can and will be able to handle examining you. I am not faint of heart. Rest assured, you'll be safe in my hands. In fact examining you will be my pleasure." she exclaimed.

"Indeed, and I would hope the feeling is mutual." he insinuated as he stared at her with his seductive gaze.

Unnerved by his glances, Blair went to the file cabinet to find his file after she told him to undress and wait on the examining table for her to return. She quickly found his file in the filing cabinet in the office and returned to the examining room through the connecting door between the two rooms. It had taken her about two minutes to find his file, and by the time she returned, the Doctor was surprised to see her patient sitting on the table entirely nude. Taken aback slightly at the sight of his naked male body, she stammered slightly as she commented, "Well Mr. Bass, it looks like you're certainly ready to begin!"

"Ah...a little nervous are we Dr. Waldorf? I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the Bass man." he mused, seductively.

"Well you will be quite surprised then to learn that I can handle a man like you very well indeed!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her stethoscope and placed it in her ears as she proceeded to listen to his heart and his breathing.

At first the Doctor was strictly professional, asking him questions about his overall health, chiding him about his smoking habit, and his diet. She asked him if he had any questions or concerns to which he described the part of the physical which he typically disliked the most. The part where the doctor usually felt under his genitals as he told him to turn his head and cough, to which she replied that he'd have nothing to fear in her capable hands.

The Doctor continued to examine him, however whenever she ran her hands along his back and chest as she listened to him with her stethoscope, there was an electricity of sorts that seemed to flow between them. She had him lay back on the table so that she could press on his abdomen and feel for any lumps or bumps, but mostly she was just relishing in the opportunity to touch him, running her hands sensuously along his body, and hearing him react to her touch. She hadn't had a boyfriend or even a date in a while, so the opportunity to touch a naked man again was a pleasure.

He seemed to be enjoying the experience so far as much as she was enjoying it. That fact was evident by his labored breathing and sighs as he tried to control himself during this young female doctor's physical examination of him. He couldn't help but become turned on by the feeling of her small, cool hands poking, prodding, and touching his body as she examined him, talking to him in a low seductive tone. Even though he imagined all of the dirty things he could do to her if she wasn't his official doctor, as he watched her examine him, he attempted to control himself because he didn't want to go off half cocked and cause another sexual harassment case to be brought against him again. He'd already spent enough time and money in an attempt to clear his name from the last misunderstanding. Still right now Chuck was finding it more difficult to control himself, biting his lip and moaning, as the Doctor's touch seemingly turned into a sensuous message.

Blair was truly enjoying herself as she examined Chuck Bass, laying out naked on a table in all of his Bassian glory just for her to examine and she could spend years just looking at him. She massaged him from his chest to his abdomen, to his strong thighs, calves, feet and ankles. She always had a thing for men with a bit of body hair, and thus she found the amount on Chuck's body to be absolutely perfect, as she caressed him and became turned on. He had a nice chest, broad and somewhat muscular, the dark hair curling over nipples and in a line down to his belly, she noticed as she traced her hands over those parts of his body. Glancing at his genitals, she noticed that he was obviously pleasured by what she was doing to him so far, evidence by the erection that was already forming between his legs.

Tempted to touch it, she slid a hand along the beautiful, secret male spot where hip met belly, just next to his groin. A muscle arched into his hip there, and she traced her hand along that muscle as he let out a pent up groan. Just the sight of him and the sound of his labored moans were making her wet, but she must not lose her advantage.

She glanced up at the luxurious expression on his face, pure evidence of his attempt to control his arousal as she reassured him that all he needed to do was relax, which he did when a pent up sigh and an animalistic groan left his supple lips. Her eyes wandered back toward his genitals again, and obviously the rumors about Chuck Bass were true and they were a wonderous sight to behold. He was pointed nearly upright, already thick and hard, with veins bulging out from his barely controlled, perfectly healthy, arousal. Below his sack was tight and round, and the dark hair that curled on his lower abdomen merely served to accentuate it all. She gasped and had trouble catching her breath for a moment, as she began to pant right along with him.

She was unsure what to say, until he babbled incoherently "Are you going to finish the examination or stand around gaping at me until I turn into a mindless blathering cock!" as he moaned.

_'You asshole!'_ she thought to herself as she pondered aloud "Mm...let's see what tests I need to do on you for your physical, Mr. Bass. Oh it looks like you're due for a colonoscopy, so perhaps I'll do that. You know I'd recommend it."

"Wha—What? No!" he gasped in shock.

"Oh yes. I'll have the scope brought in, then check you out to make sure you don't have anything unusual. You'll have to lay on your side because it might cause some discomfort when I insert the probe." she said as she imagined the perverse pleasure she'd get from inserting a scoping probe in his ass if only to make him squirm for being such an ass.

"Probe? No! No colonoscopy!" he protested in anger.

"All right Mr. Bass, not today, but I'll recommend it for your next visit. Okay then let's see...I'll test your reflexes. Sit up so that I test your knees." she replied as he reluctantly sat up and let her test his knees and elbows. While she was doing that, he got a clear view of her cleavage, seeing the lace bra she was wearing, which turned him on tremendously again. In Chuck's mind, he just imagined what the rest of her underwear looked like if that was her bra. He reached out to grab at her breast, but narrowly missed her when she stepped away.

"All right, Mr. Bass, since you are still a young man, I need to perform a more intimate examination of you, so could you please stand against the wall over here with your feet apart so that I can examine your genital area. Just try to relax while I feel for anything..." she said as professionally as she could as she had him stand against the wall.

She stood in front of him and cupped his package in her hand as she fondled him, feeling his balls rolling around inside like two large marbles as he let out a sudden groan. She continued to fondle him there for a few moments, feeling him warm her hand as he continued to groan and become increasingly turned on. Her attention was quickly distracted by Chuck's relative pleasure with the situation, evident most clearly by the erection he was sporting between his thighs. As she rolled his sack in one hand, she used her other to tentatively run up and down his throbbing shaft as he hissed a moan of pure pleasure.

As she rubbed up and down, pulling and squeezing, he seemed to come alive in her hand. He was soon panting wildly and bucking his hips as she moved her hand up and down on his throbbing shaft, causing him to reel in ecstasy. She stood there and watched him literally begin to come apart right apart, his body a swarthy blur undulating beautifully just for her. She felt beautiful and powerful as she made Chuck Bass begin to shatter as she subconsciously realized she had begun to as well.

As Chuck panted in pure ecstasy, Blair glanced down and realized that he was on the verge of coming and coming hard, so in an effort to keep the exam  
room clean, and insanely curious of what he'd taste like, the Doctor knelt down in front of him, wrapped her ruby lips around the tip and took him into her mouth, a very unprofessional thing to do for a medical professional. She began to suck him in her mouth, her tongue tracing a vein as he began to cum again and again, Chuck's greedy eyes taking in the imagine of the sexy doctor giving him a mind blowing blow job.

To Chuck, it was like his every fantasy come true. A sexy brunette nurse...no Doctor...female Doctor was giving him one of the best blow jobs of his young life. He reached down to cradle her head in his hand, taking the pins out of her hair so that it cascaded down her shoulders and across his thighs. He just shut his eyes and succumbed to her ministrations as she pulled and squeezed and took him all in.

The Doctor just concentrated on what she was doing for her patient, the feel and taste of him in her mouth, relishing the power she held as her whole world seemed to suddenly consist of just herself, her patient, and what she was doing to him. She shattered along with him, her body clenching in anticipation, as he filled her mouth and she squealed at the sensation. She began to wonder what it would feel like to climb on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and let his full member fill her aching heat against that wall. He was so large, she imagined how he'd feel if she rode him and how he'd probably hit her g-spot every time.

She began to fully contemplate how to do that, when her patient finally collapsed, rolling his head against the wall, clearly spent as he came down from his high and she did too. She lifted her head up and stood in front of his body to reexamine her patient, who was now spent and sweaty, as if he'd run a small marathon, and perhaps he just had. She ran a hand over his damp chest, smelling the post coital musk of his skin, as she listened to his heartbeat and his erratic breathing with her stethoscope, teasingly commenting as she did, "Well sir it looks like you passed your stress test."

'_Stress test via a mind numbing blow job? Was this all another ploy by his uncle in an attempt to take him down? Most likely indeed!' _Chuck thought as he realized that his dream Doctor might be just another scheme orchestrated by his uncle to ruin him. What female Doctor, hot or not, would willingly give her patients a blow job unless she was paid to do so, or was crazy. Angrily, he glared and shrewdly looked her in the eye as he asked, "All right where are the hidden cameras? How much did my uncle pay you to do that?"

"Cameras? Uncle? What are you talking about, sir? I was just trying to...to...help you with your test..." she stammered, unsure what to say.

"By pleasuring me? Thank you very much, love, but I never knew 'cock sucking slut' was part of a Doctor's job description. That's why I think you must be working for my uncle! So are you?" he demanded, staring her down with his blazing hot and seductive dark eyes.

"'Cock sucking slut? You are so rude! No, I am not working for your uncle. I have no idea who he is, I swear." she gasped.

"Then why did you just do what you did? And why did you mention stress test?" he demanded.

"You told me how you're usually uncomfortable with that part of the exam, so I decided to make you more...comfortable, and it certainly worked. You were so comfortable...and eager...that when I realized I was making you come, I didn't want to have to clean up a mess in the examination room...so I...I...took care of it!" she stammered, as she tried to explain.

"You went down on me! I should report you to the National Board of Health and have them revoke your license to practice medicine in this state...Dr. Waldorf!" Chuck exclaimed as he dressed back into his clothes.

"No, no don't do that! I'm sorry, but you seemed so eager, your body so primed to go...You can't tell me you didn't want it as much as I...I...assumed you did." Blair retorted, pushing her tousled curly hair out of her eyes, as she stared him in the eye, mere inches from his gorgeous face.

"Well maybe you assumed right and maybe you assumed wrong...but either way, you know what you get when you assume..." Chuck began, grabbing her arm and staring in her face, their luscious lips nearly touching, when an older gentleman in his 50s entered the examination room from the adjoining office.

"Oh there you are Blair bear, I'd wondered where you were at! And who is this, your new boyfriend? He's certainly handsome." Harold replied as he gaged the situation of the two young people in front of him.

"Oh yes daddy...uh no daddy...uh..." Blair stammered as she removed the white lab coat she was wearing.

"Are you the Doctor's father? I'm Chuck Bass and I came here for a physical, which your daughter gave me, and let me tell you that some of her examination methods are a bit extraordinary...I might even report Dr. Waldorf to the National Board of Health..." Chuck angrily declared until Harold interrupted him.

"Doctor's father? I'm Dr. Waldorf. That young lady over there is my curious daughter, Blair who is a Freshman Pre-Med student at Yale! If you had any problems with her, I apologize, Mr. Bass. Hm, Mr. Bass? You're Dr. Gallagher's patient aren't you?" Harold inquired.

"Doctor's father? You're Dr. Waldorf? Well, I would suggest you keep an eye on your daughter the next time you leave her alone in this office. Anyway, I was Dr. Gallagher's patient, but perhaps not anymore!" he exclaimed as he turned on his heel and left the examination room.

Distraught over how much trouble she could get into, Blair raced out of the examination room and down the hall, until she found Chuck Bass still leaving the building. She ran until she caught up with him and pleaded "I'm sorry I did that to you Chuck Bass, but you are so handsome...so hot...that I just couldn't resist."

"Oh you couldn't? You think I'm hot? Thanks..." he seductively mused.

"Yes indeed. Your gorgeous face, your seductive voice, the fact that you're so well endowed, and have a decent average body...I just couldn't resist doing that to you...and wished to do more, if we'd have had time." she insinuated as she rubbed his arm.

"Really? Hm...to be perfectly honest, I would love to learn what 'more' you had in mind and if it is anywhere close to my definition of 'more'?" he seductively mused, as he stared down at her.

"Oh you do? Well here is my number, if you want to find out for yourself. " she mewed as she grabbed his cellphone and inserted her number.

"Mm, forceful. I like that. Well I might just take you up on your offer...but what about my physical?" he mused.

"Well, I'll have my father sign off on that, I'm sure I can convince him to. Before I do that though...I need to test you for stamina. I had a taste of it earlier, but I would love to learn if you have enough stamina to meet my satisfaction." she insinuated.

"Mm, well lets meet tonight then and I'll guarantee you'll be satisfied with the results." he said as he pulled her into a long and languishing kiss.

After a few moments, Blair pulled back, staring up into his lustful expression and said "Well Chuck Bass, if that is a preview for tonight, I believe you will pass with flying colors!" as she drew him for another kiss, happy that she'd caught herself a Bass.


End file.
